See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey
See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey is a musical rock opera episode and the twelfth episode from Season 5. This episode was never aired in the U.S.A due to scenes with quick bright flashing backgrounds, executives may say it will cause seizures, it only aired in the UK and other different regions, but it is available on iTunes. there are rumors that this episode aired sometime in 2007 in the u.s. Some people think this is the banned in the U.S.A seris fainaly Synopsis The Powerpuff Girls are once again fighting all of the villains (except for The Rowdyruff Boys) of Townsville. There are too many villains to fight (Mojo Jojo, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, Sedusa, The Amoeba Boys, and The Gangreen Gang are all present), and the Powerpuff Girls are defeated. They become deeply depressed with the way things are in this world and wish for a day of peace, love and understanding. Just then, a drop of rain falls into a crack in the ground, and a rose blooms. A gnome emerges from within the roses petals. The gnome tells the girls that he can get rid of all the evils of the world, but to do so, the girls must give him their powers. At first Buttercup thinks it is insane to give up their powers, but Bubbles persuades the girls that with this, they can finally become normal girls. The girls agree and the gnome casts a spell to end all evil. Townsville is now seemingly a peaceful and harmonic utopia, and the townspeople worship this gnome forming a cult devoted to him. The Professor convinces the girls even though the gnome has provided safety he has robbed the town of its freewill. Since the gnome has become evil, the deal he made with the Powerpuff Girls is broken and the girls regain their powers. The girls travel to the gnome's headquarters (atop a giant rose) and confront him. During the confrontation the gnome falls from the top of the rose. As he falls into oblivion, he realizes that he ultimately became the evil he sought to destroy and therefore cannot exist in his utopia. The world goes back to the way it formerly was. The Townspeople now worship the girls. But the girls tell the townspeople that evil and good make the world go round and that we must not wish for peace, but we must make peace. Songs *Townsville's Going Down! *Rain *Give Me Your Answer *Normal Little Girls *Hear Me Fathers *Sunshine Down On Me *Best Day Of My Life *Freedom Beef *You Wanna Make Us Feel Real Good *Why Can't We All Get Along Trivia *This episode is the first to feature songs for almost all of it. In this case, it is an entire musical. *Snake shows elastic ability similar to the episode Power Lunch. *The episode is sung in a Rock Opera form, similar to musicals such as Hair, Godspell, and Tommy . *The Gnome was played by Jess Harnell (better known for the voice of Wakko Warner on the show, Animaniacs). Jack Black was approached for the role but turned it down. *The episode's title "See Me Feel Me Gnomey" is most based on the Who song "See Me, Feel Me" which is the finale to the Who's rock opera, Tommy. *The episode does not start with the theme song, but with the title and different music along with it . *Recycled footage from "Buttercrush" was used in the scene where Ace gets beat up. *The explosion near the end of the episode is likely a reference to the 1988 anime film Akira. *Like in "The Powerpuff Girls Rule" The Rowdyruff Boys are the only villains not present. Also Ms. Keane and Ms. Bellum are the only characters who didn't appear in this episode. *Ace is the only Gangreen Gang member with any lines in this episode. *This is the second Cartoon Network Opera to been shown. The first was LABretto, the episode from Dexter's Lab. However this one did not air on Cartoon Network. *At the end of the song "Townsville's Going Down", Talking Dog makes an cameo and sings for a few seconds for an unknown reason. *When the girls sing the lines "Rain, rain, go away", Buttercup and Bubbles continue to sing after their mouths stop moving. *Sedusa is the only villain who didn't sing. *The red flower might look like the flower from Dragon Ball Z. Also the ball the Gnomey had in his hand might be a reference to Daisy (from Mickey Mouse and Friends) who was holding a "shiny crystal ball". *The woman and the man that were singing "Sunshine Down on Me" could be from the episode "Save Mojo". *There is some disagreement over whether or not Professor's claims are supported by what is shown in the episode, leading to an alternate interpretation in which the girls would actually be the villains of the episode, fighting for the return of evil to the world. But, what the Professor's words really mean is that the gnome did not do his share in the deal he had with the girls, and although he tried to erase evil (which he didn't after all), he himself became evil by relentlessly robbing the world of its free will, which means he failed in his mission. As a result the girls now know that life consists of opposites, and that evil without the bad there is no good and therefore, had to fight to make peace between evil and good. *When The Powerpuff Girls and The Professor were marching or walking at the end of the song "Freedom Beef", they were walking how Dexter from Dexter's Lab does on "Cartoon Cartoon Fridays". *Blossom has previously made her speech in the season 5 episode, Monstra City. *This is just one of the episodes where the girls lose their powers. *According to a Youtube contributor and the Cartoon Network wiki, this was intended to be the series finale. *There is some differences between this episode and LaBretto; in this episode some parts have songs including "Townville's Going Down", "Freedom Beef", and "This is the Best Day of My Life Today". In LaBretto the whole episode is in opera. Also, this episode has the "The End" sign while LABretto does not. *When Blossom was going to say "You all have equal rights, dear town." Bubbles said that, not Blossom. *The power puff girls lost their powers but after the song "Freedom Beef" was over they all flew into the flower thing leaving behind their power streams. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Special Episodes